


make the best of it

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A curse turns Dean into a girl for three days.  Sam's determined not to let a single minute go to waste.<br/>A/N: for the prompt girl!Dean/Sam, curse at http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/</p>
            </blockquote>





	make the best of it

Sam knows it's supposed to be a curse, but honestly? He's seen a helluva lot worse. As a girl, Dean is even more gorgeous, long legs, narrow waist, full soft breasts, and his lips....God. Now that Dean's hair is long enough for Sam to fist, he can't get enough of Dean's lips wrapped around his cock, so much easier to hold him still and fuck his mouth this way. 

Sam pulls out of his brother's mouth and Dean moans, chases Sam's cock before Sam's grip tightens. "Wanna fuck you," Sam growls, and Dean turns his face into Sam's hand and moans again, eyes fluttering closed and Christ, that's so hot. Dean has never been this soft, this pliant, and it makes Sam crazy. Makes him want to tie his brother to the bed and fuck him for the entire three days of the curse, just to see how many times he can make his brother come before he changes back. He hauls Dean to his feet and pushes him back onto the bed, groaning at the breathy little gasp Dean makes when he lands and the coy way he looks at Sam from under his stupidly long eyelashes. 

Sam follows Dean onto the bed, pinning him down and crushing his mouth as he pushes in hard. He knows Dean is ready, has already made him come three times since they started, and Sam has every intention of making him come at least three more before he loosens the cockring straining to keep his erection in check. He wants to have Dean every way he can, and three days isn't much time. Not for what Sam has in mind.

When Dean's hot, slick muscles clench around him again, Sam bites down on his neck, sucking a bruise into that perfect, creamy skin as he fights not to come inspite of the cockring. Yeah, it may be a curse, but Sam's gonna enjoy every minute, and make damn sure Dean does too.


End file.
